Foam Upon the Waves
by The Rose Society
Summary: Based on an old anime version of The Little Mermaid story. Alternate Reality: No Senshi


*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on an anime version  
of Hans Christian Anderson's fairytale, The Little Mermaid,  
and Naoko Takeuchi's anime/manga series, Bishoujo Senshi  
Sailor Moon. Both plotline and characters are used without  
permission.  
  
Foam Upon the Waves  
By: The Rose Society  
Rating: PG  
Email: EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society/  
  
Morning had come. Today was her day, her special  
day. Finally Serenity would be free. Smiling, the young  
woman made her way to her mirror. Grabbing a brush, she  
ran it quickly through the entire length of her long  
blonde hair. Her blue eyes analyzed her reflection, making  
double sure that her appearance was absolutely perfect for  
the occasion.  
'Finally,' Serenity thought. 'I am so happy to be  
sixteen!' With a happy sigh, Serenity practically floated  
out of her room and towards the banquet hall.  
What is so special about turning sixteen, dear  
readers? For some, it means having to deal with overly  
anxious mothers before finally leaving home. Some just see  
it as another year that has passed in their life. But for  
a young mermaid or merman, turning sixteen meant that they  
finally received The Pearl.  
And what's so special about this pearl, you ask?  
In the kingdom of the sea, ruled by the late King  
Poseidon's widow Queen Neptune, all children were to be  
confined within the kingdom's limits. The rulers, and every  
parent within the kingdom itself, knew that there were  
dangers outside of the kingdom. The greatest of which was  
the humans. There were more than enough stories about the  
barbaric humans and their destructive practices to chill  
any mer-citizen. Mothers and fathers warned their children  
never to approach a human, lest the humans captured them and  
ate them for supper. But when a mer-citizen turned sixteen,  
they were finally seen as an adult, capable of making their  
own decisions. It was at that time they would receive The  
Pearl. The Pearl was a key of sorts. Only by showing the  
guards the Pearl could one pass through the kingdom's gates.  
Young adults would receive The Pearl from their parents upon  
the completion of birthday celebration. This was the exact  
reason why Serenity was headed toward the banquet hall.  
However, Serenity was not like other mermaids. She was the  
eighth daughter of the King and Queen and therefore deserved  
to have a much more...public ceremony.  
Serenity spent the entire day in the banquet hall,  
greeting every mer-citizen that had attended her celebration.  
"After all," Serenity told her mother when Neptune asked her  
who she wanted to invite to her birthday celebration, "I want  
everyone to share in my joy. The entire kingdom should be  
invited." With each handshake, Serenity greeted each person  
by name, asking about their family. Again, this was not a very  
commonplace thing but, as you know, Serenity was no ordinary  
princess. She was on a first name basis with every single  
person in the kingdom, all half million or so. Serenity loved  
to talk to others and always was genuinely interested in the  
daily trials of her subjects. And for that, every mer-citizen  
loved their golden princess.  
After the entire kingdom had finished congratulating  
Serenity, Queen Neptune and her family had their own quiet  
celebration in Neptune's private quarters. Every one of  
Serenity's sisters were there: Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako,  
Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and even Hotaru, the youngest out  
of the nine. Queen Neptune beamed at her large family. When  
she and Poseidon found that they were unable to have children,  
the young royal couple decided to adopt young orphans. Since  
some of the merchildren would be adopted quite easily,  
Poseidon and Neptune decided to adopt any merchild that would  
be considered "undesirable" to perspective parents. So Ami,  
Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and  
Serenity were added to the royal family. Although they were  
not Neptune's biological children, she did not love them any  
less. Clearing her throat Neptune waited until the room fell  
silent.  
"Beloved children," she began. "Today we finally  
welcome Serenity into adulthood. It is my greatest joy to be  
able to present to you, my mesume, with your own Pearl." And  
with that, Neptune placed the gift into Serenity's hands.  
With tears of joy in her eyes, Serenity gazed at the  
Pearl. It was set in the middle of a pure snow white blossom  
with just the hint of a rosy blush at it's center. The pearl  
itself was quite large, about the size of a large clam, with  
a milky complexion. With a small smile of pride, Serenity  
fastened the blossom hair pin in her long blonde hair. As  
soon as she was done, the room erupted in applause.  
Beaming at Serenity, Neptune spoke again. "As per our  
custom, it is time that each and every one of you speak of a  
special memory of Serenity. We shall start with the oldest  
amongst you and work our way down." Thus Serenity's sisters,  
Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Minako and  
Hotaru, spoke of the past and wished Serenity more happiness  
in times to come. The royal family celebrated the night away,  
content with life and eager for the future.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Serenity awoke early. As much as she enjoyed spending  
time with her family, she was very curious about the outside  
world and wished to test the new freedom that was now hers.  
Giving a quick glance into her mirror to make sure her Pearl  
was in place, Serenity darted out of the palace and headed  
toward the kingdom's gates. The guards grinned at the young  
princess as she greeted them in passing. They were wondering  
when curious Serenity would finally explore the outside  
world.  
Serenity swam through the waters quickly. She wanted  
to reach the surface to see the sunrise. All her sisters, save  
Hotaru, had already come of age and had returned to the palace  
telling tales of magnificent sunrises where the sky was  
painted with brilliant color, changing colors as time  
progressed. Serenity had been so enthralled with their tales  
that she promised herself to see a sunrise on her first visit  
to the surface.  
Finally, Serenity's golden head emerged from the water,  
her blue eyes open wide in order to see all the new sights.  
Expecting a breathtaking sight, Serenity cocked her head in  
confusion. The sky was as dark as the deep ocean and filled  
with looming objects. Suddenly, a strange sensation brushed  
against Serenity's face.  
"Nani?" Serenity closed her eyes as the sensation came  
again. It was not unpleasant or threatening. It was as cool as  
the water itself. As the sensation reappeared, Serenity  
looked upon the water near her. A strange force disrupted the  
usual ocean calm, causing ripples. Then it dawned on Serenity.  
"Kaze! I am finally feeling the wind on my face." She  
giggled with joy. After enjoying the wind a little more, she  
returned her attention to the horizon. The sky began to growl  
at the sea and flash with strange lights. Scared, Serenity  
continued to glance at the sky. What was the sky doing? Was  
it tired of being painted by the sun? The winds were getting  
stronger around Serenity as the looming objects neared her  
position. She tried to remember what her sisters had told her.  
A storm...yes, a storm. Sometimes the painters in the sky  
would dump buckets of water into the ocean and grow wild and  
angry, Ami had explained to her. "Oh well, instead of a  
sunrise, I shall be able to experience my first storm." Her  
fears calmed, Serenity began to swim in awe as the skies opened  
and the painters began to pour water into the ocean. So immersed  
in wonder was she, that the girl did not notice the ship  
that was approaching her position...  
  
*Royal Ship*  
  
"All hands, prepare the ship for the storm! All hands,  
prepare the ship for the storm!" As soon as the captain's  
orders were issued, the entire crew leapt into action. A young  
man, about eighteen years of age with midnight hair and stormy  
blue eyes, approached the captain at the helm of the ship.  
"Captain, is there any assistance I may offer?"  
The sea captain turned to face the person who had  
spoken. He bowed respectfully. "Prince Endymion, you need not  
concern yourself with the physical labor. My men have all been  
trained for this work and are perfectly capable of handling the  
preparations. Much appreciation, however, for your offer of  
assistance, my liege."  
Endymion nodded as he returned his attention to the sky.  
Despite his numerous voyages, he had never seen a storm such as  
the one bearing his way right now. The sky was completely dark  
and lightning raced across it. The ocean calm had given way to  
lolling waves that crashed against the ship's hull. 'This storm  
would not prove to be easy to sail through,' he thought as he  
watched the sailors at work.  
  
*Minutes Later*  
  
Serenity gasped in surprise as a strange object gained  
her attention. Never had she seen such a odd sight. Usually  
there would be nothing to be seen on the ocean surface. But  
right before Serenity's eyes, a massive object the color of  
sand was seen bobbing up and down in the waves. The lumbering  
object was too slow to be able to catch her so Serenity  
concluded that it was no threat to her. Curious, she swam  
closer to the strange phenomenon. There seemed to be voices  
coming from the thing.  
"Captain, the winds are too strong. The sails have been  
torn from the masts."  
"Sir, many of the supplies have come loose from their  
ropes."  
"The storm, sir. It is too wild."  
On the ship, the captain tried his best to give out  
orders to the panicking sailors. But before any of the men  
could carry out his orders, a bolt of lightning struck the main  
mast, splitting the massive piece of wood and causing half of it  
to fall into the water.  
"Shimatta," thought every soul on the ship as the rest  
of the mast caught on fire and lit up the dark sky. The captain  
quickly assessed the situation. There was nothing they could do  
to save the ship. The main mast was destroyed and soon the ship  
would be pulled into the ocean. Their only course of action was  
to abandon ship.  
"Men, listen up," the captain shouted into the roaring  
winds. "Abandon ship. Every man head toward the lifeboats. We  
are not that far from shore. Try to row to safety!" As soon as  
the captain finished his orders, the sailors began a frenzied  
rush toward the lifeboats. "Your majesty! Prince Endymion,  
where are you?" The captain tried to see through the pouring  
rain but could not see the prince. The ship was sinking and the  
prince was nowhere to be found! He searched as long as he could  
but to no avail. He could only pray that the prince had boarded  
a lifeboat and would be safe and sound when the men were reunited  
on shore. Or else the king would have his head for sure.  
  
*Endymion's Point of View*  
  
Endymion fought his way through the winds and rain,  
trying to reach the flailing sail. The full fury of the storm  
had hit the ship and the rickety thing was falling apart faster  
than the men were able to repair. Endymion knew every man needed  
to help, including himself. Trying to keep his balance as best as  
he could, Endymion tried to grab the sail. Its wild movements  
allowed it to keep slipping from Endymion's grasp. Attempt after  
attempt, Endymion endeavored to capture the wily sail. Finally,  
his hands trapped the errant cloth and Endymion began his wrestling  
match in order to make the sail obey his wishes. So engrossed was  
he with the sail that he did not notice that a boon had come loose  
and was swinging freely with the movements of the ship. The ship  
rolled on another massive wave and the boon quickly swung around.  
*WHACK* The boon smacked the prince's head like a baseball  
bat hitting a baseball. Over the side flew the prince and straight  
into the tumultuous ocean.  
  
*Serenity's Point of View*  
  
Serenity was alarmed. Evidently the large object was some  
sort of ocean transportation for the humans. The storm had been  
beating at the transportation for some time and the humans on the  
object were scared. Suddenly, a human flew off the object and into  
the water. Serenity looked at the object but no human was coming  
to aid their fallen comrade. She didn't know what to do. Humans  
were dangerous to ocean dwellers. Her sisters and mother had  
warned her about them. But...Serenity just could not let the  
human die. She made her decision and began to swim toward the  
area where she had seen the human fall.  
  
*Narrator*  
  
Endymion hit the water with a loud splash. He was in agony.  
Whatever had hit him in the head had hit hard. Fighting to stay  
conscious, Endymion tried to swim to the surface of the ocean. But  
his body was in no condition to comply. Slowly, Endymion could feel  
himself sinking deeper and deeper. 'Am I going to die?' Stopping  
his struggling, Endymion allowed himself to grow still.  
However, before Endymion was about to be forced to breathe  
in a lung full of water, a shining object in the far edge of his  
vision made him turn around. There, in front of him, was a heavenly  
sight. 'Surely it is an angel coming to take me from this life.'  
he thought just before he passed out.  
The angel had long hair the color of pure gold. Her worried  
deep blue eyes had peered into Endymion's own. Swimming behind the  
now unconscious man, Serenity struggled against his weight to pull  
him back up to the surface. Once she broke through the water, she  
lifted the man's head and kept it above water. Serenity swam as  
best she could against the beating of the storm as she made her way  
toward the beach.  
When the sun shone brightly after the passing storm,  
Serenity was finally able to study her rescued human. He had hair  
as dark as the trenches in the ocean floor. His face was tan, as  
if he spent a lot of time in the sun. How she envied him for that.  
The man was built well with strong muscles and a healthy heart.  
At first, Serenity was terrified that the man had died because he  
had not awaken since he passed out in the water. She had placed  
her head on his chest, pressing her ear against his heart like  
Ami had taught her. A faint but steady heartbeat had rewarded her  
efforts. Although the man was no longer in danger, Serenity wanted  
to make sure that he would receive help. She sat on the sand, half  
in the water and half out, watching his face as the sun dawned.  
Wanting to keep his head out of the waves that lapped at the beach,  
Serenity pulled herself alongside him and gently placed his head  
in her lap. With a cautious touch, Serenity carefully pushed his  
bangs from his face. 'What a handsome man.' she thought as she did  
so. Not knowing what else to do for the human, Serenity began to  
sing her favorite lullaby that her okaa-san sang to her when  
Serenity was young.  
Endymion groaned. His body felt like a practicing dummy  
after a sparring session and his head seemed to be twice it's  
normal size. He must be dead for he thought he had heard the  
singing of angels. Or, rather, an angel. Struggling to open his  
eyes, he realized that the singing had stopped and far-off bells  
could be heard ringing.  
Serenity panicked. The human had begun to wake but his  
heavy head was still on her lap, keeping her from escaping. Even  
worse, the bells she could hear in the distance could only mean  
that the human female school nearby had just released their  
mass of destroyers. Her sisters had seen them on a few occasions  
and warned her to avoid the land, describing the destroyers.  
They were females who would swarm the beach and throw rocks into  
the water, often hurting poor defenseless sea creatures. Or worse,  
they would lift their outer skin and begin to enter the water,  
flailing their strange appendages and scaring the fish nearby  
who were trying to find something to eat. She leaned her head  
closer to the human's face, her long hair and head effectively  
blocking out the sun. She had to get him to move his head.  
His eyes fluttered open and were immediately assaulted  
by the bright morning light. Wincing in pain, Endymion closed  
his eyes and tried to turn his head, but found it not on the  
hard ground but on a soft pillow. Cautiously opening his eyes  
again, he saw not the sky but the beautiful face of his savior.  
The sun reflected off her hair, masking it's color from him but  
he recognized one important feature. He smiled as her bright  
blue eyes greeted his dazed azure ones.  
"Onegai, I must ask you to remove your head from my  
lap." Serenity begged, anxious to leave before the horde  
reached the beach.  
Surprised, Endymion lifted his head abruptly. But the  
quick movement made him dizzy and he had to lie back down on  
the sand as he promptly passed out again. Serenity sighed but  
knew that the silly human would have help soon. Sliding back  
into the cool water, Serenity took one last look at the human  
as a brown haired female finally found him. Then, she dove deep  
into the water, swimming swiftly toward home.  
"Ano...daijobu?" Endymion opened his eyes to stare at  
a young brown-haired, brown-eyed woman. Before he slipped back  
into unconsciousness, he thought, "Princess."  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
Serenity could not get that human out of her mind. Try  
as she might, her thoughts kept straying back to that man.  
Was he ok? Had he been damaged from the storm? Did the female  
destroyer eat him? Every night Serenity visited the beach,  
careful to stay out of sight, hoping to catch a glimpse of  
him. But he never returned.  
Eventually, Serenity's thoughts went from the man to  
human life in general. She wanted to explore their world, see  
how they could function on those weird appendages. Since she  
rescued that handsome man, Serenity realized that humans were  
frail creatures. Maybe their stories about humans harming sea  
dwellers were wrong. Or maybe not all humans were evil. These  
thoughts were driving Serenity crazy. She had to become human.  
And she knew of just the way.  
  
The Sea Witch Beryl.  
  
Again, early one morning, Serenity left the palace. But  
this time, instead of heading toward the surface, she swam  
toward a underwater forest far away from the kingdom. Dangers  
lurked in the forest but she braved the frightening entrance.  
Eventually, Serenity met up with Beryl, told Beryl of her  
desire and asked Beryl for help. Beryl agreed and gave  
Serenity a potion. Happily, Serenity hugged the sea witch and  
swam off. Beryl looked at the disappearing princess, her face  
frozen once more in an expression of disinterest. But if one  
looked closely, one could see that Serenity's hug had pleased  
Beryl immensely.  
Serenity cautiously approached the beach where she had  
last seen the man. Peering into the contents of the bottle,  
Serenity remembered Beryl's words:  
"Remember child, once you drink this potion, you will  
become human. But the transformation will rob you of your  
speech. Are you sure you wish to continue?"  
Serenity hesitated. Becoming human was permanent. Could  
she leave her family? She almost told Beryl no. But once more,  
the image of the young man popped into her mind. She had to  
meet him. She felt her destiny was tied to him. Slowly, she  
nodded.  
Beryl's face did not change but her heart grew heavy  
with dread. 'The child should not be doing this. I have a bad  
feeling about this. But she is so determined. I cannot refuse.'  
"Alright child. One more thing. My magic requires a sacrifice  
of the user. You are willing to leave all that you know for a  
man. But if this man should wed another, the morning after  
the ceremony will seal your fate. Upon the very next sunrise,  
you will become foam."  
With unsteady hands, Serenity uncorked the bottle. As  
the sun began its ascent across the eastern sky, Serenity  
drank the contents of the bottle.  
"Aahh..." Serenity clutched at her throat, her eyes  
shut tightly. The pain was immense. It seemed as if there  
was a fire in her chest. She began gasping as she crawled  
up the beach, her fin flopping behind her. Every nerve in  
her body was electrifying her with pain. Mercifully, Serenity  
passed out on the beach, unable to witness her beautiful  
blue tail split and become two long legs.  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
Prince Endymion looked out the window of his room.  
Ever since that fateful day, he had stayed at this seaside  
cottage. Every morning, he would look out his window, hoping  
to see the beautiful angel that had saved his life. Despite  
all logical thought, he somehow felt connected to the girl.  
It was like they were fated to meet.  
Suddenly, Endymion felt an odd sensation in his chest.  
He looked out the window, trying to find the cause of this  
feeling. Scanning the beach, his gaze fell upon a golden  
object. His heart leapt.  
'Princess!' he thought as he rushed out of the cottage  
toward the beach. Running down the steps, Endymion did not  
slow until he was almost upon the golden sight. There in  
front of his eyes was a girl with golden blonde hair and...  
  
...who was as naked as she was the day she was born.  
  
'Kami-sama, the girl is gorgeous,' thought Endymion.  
Her blonde hair was quite long and seemed to be quite silky.  
Her skin was creamy and smooth. It was quite obvious that the  
young woman was from a rich family for she was far too fair to  
be a commoner. 'What in the world is she doing on the beach?  
And why is she...naked?' Gulping nervously, Endymion tried to  
keep his eyes away from the girl's more...delicate areas.  
Taking off his cape, he tried his best to cover the girl with  
his eyes averted. As gently as possible, Endymion picked up  
the woman and began to carry her back to the cottage. As he  
neared his destination, he yelled, "Luna! Artemis! I need your  
help!" Moments later, two figures emerged from the cottage. One  
had long black wavy tresses while the other had long, straight  
white hair. The dark haired woman gasped when she saw why the  
prince had summoned her and immediately inquired as to how she  
could assist the prince. The white haired man however, upon  
seeing the prince and the figure in his arms, could only say  
one thing.  
"Endymion-sama, that girl is completely NAKED!" The  
prince sighed. He had known Luna and Artemis all his life.  
They had been his servants since he was a child, even though  
they were only about eight years older than him. Two years ago,  
as their wedding present, Endymion set them free, telling them  
that they were no longer indebted to the royal family. But  
both Luna and Artemis asked that they remain in the prince's  
services. Endymion agreed, giving them charge of the beach  
cottage. He visited once in awhile to get away from the  
palace life. He really enjoyed Luna's cooking and her kind  
and wise nature. Artemis was a good friend to the prince as  
well, although there were times when the prince doubted his  
intelligence, such as now.  
"Artemis, I know the girl is naked. I did not need you  
to tell me that. Luna, onegai, could you draw her a bath?  
After that, find her some clothes to wear. And Artemis,"  
said Endymion as he glanced at the drooling man. "Would  
you stop staring at her?" Finally taking notice of her  
idiotic husband, Luna bopped him on the head with her fist,  
making him fall to the ground in pain. Giving Endymion a  
curtsy, she lead him toward the bathroom so that the prince  
could set the girl down. Endymion exited the room, allowing  
Luna to take care of the mysterious young woman.  
Artemis approached the prince, still gently rubbing  
his head, and asked, "Endymion-sama. Do you know that girl?"  
Sitting down on a chair, Endymion motioned for Artemis  
to join him. "Iie, Artemis."  
"Demo why did you take her from the beach?"  
Endymion hesitated for a moment before answering.  
"I do not know why I took her from the beach or how I even  
noticed that she had washed up on the shore. Something just...  
drew me to her, Artemis. I feel like I know her from somewhere,  
I just can't remember where."  
  
*Bathroom*  
  
Serenity opened her eyes as comforting water surrounded  
her. Was she back in the sea? As her vision cleared, she  
looked around her in wonderment. She was not in the sea, as  
she originally thought, but rather was in a small pool of  
water. There was some sort of rectangular encasement, almost  
like her room back home, only more sharper and unnatural  
looking. Looking into the water, she noticed a strange foamy  
substance floating on the surface. The foam also was in her  
hair. Puzzled, Serenity looked into the water's depths,  
wondering if Beryl's potion had worked. Her mouth formed a  
little O of surprise. Instead of her usual blue fin, two  
skin-colored appendages had sprouted from her body. Using a  
slender finger, Serenity cautiously poked one of her legs.  
She felt a strange sensation. She tried to move her new legs.  
Nothing. Then, trying again, Serenity noticed that one of the  
littler appendages moved.  
'How curious,' she thought. But before she could explore  
her new body, a human knelt by her side.  
"You're awake! Arigato kami-sama," exclaimed Luna.  
Startled, Serenity clutched her arms to her chest in order to  
offer some sort of protection for herself. Instantly, Luna  
became more gentle. "Oh dear, do not be afraid. You are among  
friends here. Watashi wa Luna. I am a servant of his royal  
highness, Prince Endymion. What is your name, dear?"  
Serenity tried to speak. All merpeople were capable  
of speech, both vocal and mental. That way, if there ever  
arose a need to, they could speak above water as well as in  
the sea. But Serenity remembered that Beryl had said that  
she would not be able to communicate with the humans due  
to the potion.  
Luna watched in sympathy as the poor girl tried to  
speak. "You poor dear, you've lost your voice. I suppose  
that we'll just have to wait to learn your name. Now, I am  
not going to hurt you, I am just going to wash your hair for  
you." Serenity nodded and Luna began to gently run her  
fingers through Serenity's wet hair. "You have beautiful  
hair, dear. It's so long and pretty." Luna could see Serenity  
blush prettily. Noticing the ornament in Serenity's hair, Luna  
paused. "Oh my! What a beautiful pearl. It's the largest  
that I have ever seen. Even the royal family does not own a  
pearl that large. Where did you ever get such an object?"  
Serenity took the blossom hair pin out of hair and  
smiled at Luna. She gently push the pin into Luna's hands,  
trying to get the human woman to understand that it was  
meant as a gift of gratitude.  
Looking at the pin in her hands then at Serenity's  
earnest expression, Luna paused, mouth agape. "Dear," she  
said when she managed to get her voice back. "You can't  
possibly mean that you want to give this beautiful thing to  
me!" Serenity nodded and again gently nudged Luna to accept  
the gift. But Luna would have none of that. "Dear, arigato  
gozaimasu for the gesture demo I could never accept such a  
gift." Seeing that Serenity was about the protest, Luna  
shook her head. "Iie, I cannot accept. It's all you have of  
your identity and it would not due for a servant like me to  
own such a wonderful pearl. Your meaning is very appreciated,  
though." Serenity gave up and Luna gently set the blossom  
hair pin next to the bathtub.  
As she bathed Serenity, Luna puzzled over the strange  
and generous girl's origin. 'She is so modest and beautiful.  
Her skin is smooth as well, nothing indicating that she has  
ever had to do hard labor. She must have come from some sort  
of noble family, maybe even far off royalty. Her manners are  
impeccable and that hair pin indicates great wealth. I wonder  
where in the world did this girl come from?'  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
Endymion stared out the window, gazing at the beach,  
while Artemis sat nearby, reading a book he randomly chose  
from the well-stocked library. Both men were occupied in  
their activities when a knock was heard at the door.  
"Come in," said Endymion, as he stood up. In the  
background, Artemis had closed the book and stood as well.  
Luna opened the door and curtsied. "Endymion-sama,  
the girl from earlier has been bathed and dressed. I had  
to use some of your old clothes, Endymion-sama."  
Endymion nodded. "Hai, Luna. I understand. Onegai,  
show her in."  
Luna nodded then turned to a hidden figure behind  
her. "Come in, dear. The prince wishes to see you. He was  
the one to rescue you from the beach." Slowly, from the  
shadows, a slim, long-legged figure emerged. Artemis  
dropped his book as well as his jaw while Endymion stood  
in mute appreciation.  
Looking at Serenity while she shyly stared at the  
floor, Endymion thought, 'The girl makes those clothes look  
a lot better than I ever did.' Looking at the vision she  
made, Endymion wished he could see her face. Walking up to  
her, Endymion put a gentle finger under her chin and raised  
her head to look at him.  
Serenity stifled a gasp. It was him, the human she had  
saved during the storm. The same jet-black hair, deep blue  
eyes and tanned skin.  
Endymion took one look into Serenity's sapphire eyes  
and got lost in their depths. She seemed so familiar to him  
but surely he would have remembered meeting such a beautiful  
young woman before. 'Have I ever seen her before?' Breaking  
off the awkward silence, Endymion asked, "Have we met?"  
Serenity tried to answer, waving her hands in desperate  
gestures to make him understand that she was the one to save  
him. Alas, Endymion only looked at her dancing hands in  
confusion. Sighing slightly, Serenity stopped trying.  
Concerned, Endymion asked, "Can you not speak?"  
At this point, Luna interrupted. "Endymion-sama,  
the girl seems to have lost the ability to speak. She does  
understand all that we say, however."  
Endymion was disappointed. Although his memories were  
fuzzy, he remembered vaguely that the princess that saved  
him was a wonderful singer. Now, if only he could remember  
what she looked like. Pasting on a smile even though his  
hopes that this girl was his princess had crashed, Endymion  
gently led Serenity to a chair. Endymion looked at Luna and  
Artemis and motioned for the couple to sit. "Luna, what can  
you tell me about the girl?"  
Luna gave Serenity a gentle smile before answering the  
prince. "Endymion-sama, she must come from a wealthy family,  
perhaps nobility or even royalty. The hair pin that she wears  
in her hair is no doubt some expensive heirloom. But she has  
a good heart. Without any reservations, she offered the pin  
to me in order to repay me for the things that I did for her.  
She is well-mannered and very modest. Of where she comes from  
or what happened to her family, I cannot say."  
Endymion nodded. "I will send some people out to find  
out some information for me. Until then, miss, do you have  
family around here?"  
Serenity shook her head. After all, where was a mermaid  
princess supposed to find family on land?  
"Do you have any family that we can contact?" asked Luna.  
Sadly, Serenity looked at her hands clasped in her lap  
and shook her head. She missed her family already but there  
was no way for her to see them. They did not even know what  
had happened to her.  
Noticing her distress, Endymion motioned for Luna not to  
press the issue. "Miss, if it's alright with you, would you  
like to stay with us?"  
Wiping the tears from her eyes, Serenity nodded happily.  
She was going to be able to stay with man she now knew was  
called Endymion.  
Endymion arose from his seat. "Well, I can't very well  
go on continuing calling you miss if you are going to be  
staying with us. How about I call you Princess? It seems to  
be in agreement around here that you seem to be a  
princess."  
Serenity grinned. 'Amazing that the humans could  
figure out my status. They aren't barbaric in the slightest.'  
Returning her grin, Endymion made a great show of  
bowing. "Well then, Princess, would you kindly allow me to  
escort you for a tour of the town?" Letting Serenity take  
his arm, Endymion, Serenity, Luna and Artemis left the  
seaside cottage for a walk.  
  
*Three Weeks Later*  
  
'So much time has passed,' thought Serenity as she  
gently plucked the strings of the harp. The second day of  
her stay with Endymion, Serenity found the instrument that  
so closely resembled one that she had mastered back at home.  
Playing a lonely melody, Serenity's thoughts once again  
turned to her family back in the sea.  
Nearby, Endymion sat writing in his journal. Recent  
entries were full of stories about Princess. 'She is so  
innocent and so curious about things in the town. It is  
almost as if she never has seen such things before.'  
'Luna bought Serenity some gowns from the town. As pretty  
as she was in my old clothes, her beauty shines even more  
in the gown. Her reaction was rather humorous. When she  
finally saw herself in a mirror, she clapped her hands  
excitedly, like a child, and pirouetted giddily, all the  
while giggling. I have never met someone so enthusiastic  
about life. She is the most unique and beautiful creature  
that I have ever met.' Endymion stopped reading the past  
entries and picked up his pen to continue his writing.  
'Princess plays the harp wonderfully. Right now, she plays  
a haunting tune. It almost sounds like the ocean is crying.  
Although I have sent out servants to find out her identity  
a fortnight and a half ago, there has been no word from my  
informants. It is almost as if Princess just appeared  
magically from the ocean.'  
Serenity's finger slipped as she heard a dolphin's  
cry for help. The sour note caught Endymion's attention.  
Hurriedly, Serenity ran to an open window and looked toward  
the beach. There, by the beach, a dolphin was desperately  
trying to avoid the stones thrown by some of the town's boys.  
Endymion joined her at the window, but he could not see any  
cause for her anguish. But he never had a chance to ask  
Princess what was wrong because Serenity practically flew  
past him and down the steps toward the beach. Endymion  
followed as quickly as he could after her.  
Reaching the beach, Serenity did not even look at the  
boys as she ran through the water to the dolphin. Shielding  
the creature with her own body, she tried to comfort it as  
best as she could. The boys, not noticing the woman in time,  
threw a few more stones that grazed Serenity's brow, leaving  
a bleeding scratch. That was when Endymion arrived. Seeing  
that the boys had injured Serenity, Endymion growled angrily.  
"If you boys do not leave immediately, I shall have  
each and every one of you thrown into the royal prison,"  
Endymion said in a menacing tone. Frightened, the young  
boys ran away as fast as their legs could take them. He  
swore under his breath and turned to see Serenity gently  
sobbing over the dolphin's injuries.  
Using her mental telepathy, Serenity asked, 'Why  
did you endanger yourself coming so close to the human  
land?'  
'I have a message from your sisters, Princess Serenity,'  
replied the dolphin. 'They wish to meet you tonight, in the  
nearby cove, when the tide is highest.'  
'Arigato gozaimasu for risking your life to come here,  
dear friend. Tell my sisters that I will meet them. And in  
repayment for your services, please inform the royal healers  
that, by my orders, your injuries shall be attended to.'  
The dolphin gave the sign of submission. 'Arigato  
gozaimasu, Serenity-hime. I was merely doing my duty. Besides,  
everyone in the ocean misses you, Serenity-hime.'  
'I miss them as well,' Serenity replied. 'Good journey,  
friend.' With that, Serenity released the dolphin back to  
the sea. Even the dolphin had long disappeared, Serenity  
continued to gaze wistfully at the water that she once called  
home.  
Unnoticed, Endymion watched as Serenity looked at the  
ocean. The way the wind played with her long blonde tresses  
as the water gently lapped at her feet. Suddenly, Endymion  
felt very fearful. The sun reflected off the water, making  
it seem as if Princess was slowly disappearing right before  
his eyes. He did not want her to leave him. Hastily, Endymion  
shot out a shaking arm to grab onto Serenity's.  
"Princess," he breathed, frightened that Serenity had  
truly left him.  
Startled, Serenity quickly turned to face Endymion.  
Seeing his stricken expression, Serenity quickly pressed a  
cool hand to his paled cheek. Amazingly, Serenity could feel  
his fear of her leaving him. Giving him a reassuring smile,  
Serenity led Endymion back to the seaside cottage, holding  
his hand the entire way. But although her actions served to  
reassure Endymion that she was not going to leave, Serenity  
was emotionally in turmoil.  
'If my sisters come tonight, will they ask me to return  
to them? If somehow Beryl has found a way to reverse the  
potion's effects, will I return home with my sisters tonight?  
What about Endymion? Everything I have done has been for him.  
Could I truly leave him to return home?' Serenity thought  
as she sat in her room back at the cottage. Looking at the  
sky, Serenity wondered if today would be the last time that  
she saw Endymion.  
  
*Night*  
  
Serenity silently crept out of the cottage and made  
her way to the moonlit beach. Walking along the water's  
edge, Serenity's thoughts still warred over her impending  
decision. Would she leave Endymion? Looking up, Serenity  
could just barely see the outline of the cove. She quickly  
made her way over the rocks as best as she could and sat  
on a rock near the water to wait for her sisters. She did  
not wait long. Soon, seven heads emerged from the water's  
surface.  
'Minna!' Serenity cried mentally. She threw herself  
into the water to hug each of her older sisters. Laughing,  
the reunited family cried, content that they were together  
once again, even if it was for a little while.  
'Serenity-chan, why did you leave us?' ask Michiru,  
once everyone had settled down. The other mermaids nodded  
in agreement, having wanted to ask the same question but  
unsure of the appropriate time.  
Serenity bit her lip. 'Gomen nasai, Michiru-chan.  
I know that when I left, minna would be very hurt. Demo I  
had to. It was destiny for me to leave the sea, I know that  
in my heart.'  
Setsuna shook her head. 'Doushite, Serenity-chan?  
What in the world could persuade you to leave your home and  
venture out into the human's world?'  
Blushing, Serenity plucked at her wet dress.  
'Watashi...watashi...I met a man, minna.' Her face began to  
closely resemble glowing lava under water.  
Everyone immediately looked at Serenity in shock and  
curiosity. Minako immediately shouted, "DARE?!" in a loud  
voice. At the sudden sound, the occupants of the cove  
immediately shot Minako an angry look. She blushed and  
mentally said, 'Gomen nasai, hehe...'  
Laughing with the rest of her sisters, Serenity  
replied, 'His name is Endymion. I saved him during a storm  
and I was curious to see if he was alright.'  
Everyone else paled. Angrily, Haruka asked, 'A human?!  
Serenity-chan, humans are dangerous. You know that! You  
left your home because of a human?!'  
Serenity immediately placed her hands on Haruka's  
fists. 'Gomen Haruka, gomen. I know that humans have hurt  
you badly.' Her eyes filled with tears, remembering how  
Haruka had been caught in a human's net and had been hurt  
trying to escape from the fisherman's grasp. Haruka still  
carried a scar on her back from that encounter. Silently,  
Serenity peered into Haruka's angry eyes, praying that her  
sister would understand. 'Endymion is different, Haruka-chan.  
He loves the sea almost as much as we do. He has been so kind  
to me, giving me gifts and taking care of me. Onegai,  
onee-chan,' Serenity pleaded, 'onegai, believe me. Endymion  
would never hurt me.'  
Looking at Serenity's tearful face, Haruka softened.  
'Oh imoutou-chan, my little Serenity-hime. I believe that  
you believe him to be a good human.' Giving Serenity a hug,  
Haruka thought to herself, 'Demo I do not believe that he IS  
a good human.' Releasing Serenity, Haruka allowed the other  
girls to begin grilling Serenity for details about this  
human man that their sister had fallen in love with.  
As the sun began to rise in the sky, Serenity bid a  
tearful farewell to her sisters, asking them to greet their  
mother for her. As she watched her sisters disappear back into  
the sea, Serenity caught their parting thought. 'Remember, any  
time you wish to see us again, just raise your hairpin into  
the night sky. Someone will relay the message to us. Sayonara,  
Serenity-chan. We love you.' Walking out of the cove and  
letting the morning air chill her wet dress, Serenity cried.  
She missed her family a lot and it was difficult parting  
from them again. Periodically wiping the tears from her eyes,  
Serenity somehow made it back to the cottage and back into her  
room. Changing out of her wet clothes, Serenity sat on her  
bed, hugging her knees and staring at her hand, which held  
her hair pin.  
'Did I make the right decision?' she thought. 'Minna  
misses me so much, as much as I miss them. Demo...' Serenity  
jerked her head up at the sudden tugging at her heart.  
'Endymion is calling for me.' Making her way to her door,  
she quietly opened the door. Endymion's form was revealed,  
caught in the process of knocking.  
Chuckling, Endymion bowed at the waist. "You surprise  
me again, Princess. You would think that after so many times  
I would get used to having you anticipate my moves." Serenity  
raised an eyebrow and nodded. Motioning for Endymion to enter,  
the two began their now daily ritual. Every morning now,  
Endymion came to Serenity to talk about his troubles, letting  
Serenity's understanding actions soothe his troubles. Whether  
it was the pressure of being the future king of the land or  
the pressure of finding a bride, Endymion hid nothing from  
Serenity. And despite the fact that Serenity could not  
answer, Endymion somehow knew that she understood his pain  
and was comforted by her sweet embraces. The two talked  
until Luna summoned them for the morning meal.  
As Endymion and Serenity ate the delicious meal that  
Luna had prepared, a knock was heard at the door. Confused,  
Artemis answered the knock. At the door was a royal messenger,  
holding a royal decree. Artemis took the decree and handed  
the parchment to Endymion. Puzzled, Endymion looked at the  
decree and he immediately grew anxious.  
"My father is gravely ill," Endymion said, looking  
at Artemis and Luna. "We must leave at once for the palace.  
Begin preparations at once." Immediately, Luna and Artemis  
scurried off to pack everyone's belongings. Sitting back  
down in his seat, his meal forgotten, Endymion ran a shaky  
hand through his hair. Midway through his locks, he felt  
a warm hand cover his own. Turning, Endymion stared right  
into the concerned eyes of Serenity. Gently, she took his  
hand from his hair and covered it with her own. Squeezing  
his hand, Serenity let Endymion cry into her shoulder.  
Patting his head, Serenity lent him her strength.  
  
*Docks*  
  
Luna and Artemis ordered some hired servants to load  
the prince's belonging onto the royal ship. Behind them,  
Endymion and Serenity walked slowly toward the ship, holding  
hands. Ever since the morning, Endymion had not let Serenity  
wander far from his side. He was really worried about his  
father. For as long as he could remember, his father never  
was ill. But now, according to the parchment he received  
this morning, his father was bedridden and calling for him.  
Endymion had lost his mother early in his life and did not  
want to lose his father as well, even though he and Endymion  
had never been on good terms.  
Walking up the gangplank, Serenity continued to grasp  
Endymion's hand tightly. Something was not right. She could  
feel it, despite the overwhelming anxiety that was coming  
from Endymion. None of the other servants or sailors seemed  
too concerned over their liege's health. Perhaps they were  
merely in the dark about the true nature of the prince's  
voyage to the palace. Glancing around, Serenity shivered.  
She truly hoped that ignorance was the true reason for the  
behavior of those around her.  
Tugging on her hand, Endymion regained Serenity's  
attention. "Nervous, Princess?" Serenity nodded as she  
bit her lip. Endymion smiled gently. "Princess, I know that  
your accident was most likely associated with a ship. But  
I have always loved being on a ship and I assure you that  
they are safe." Receiving a shaky smile in return, Endymion  
continued. "Princess, how about I escort you to your cabin?  
Perhaps if you have been settled in and rested, you might  
feel better about our approaching voyage." Leading her to  
the passenger compartment, Endymion pointed to the door of  
the most comfortable cabin on the ship. "This is yours,  
Princess." Nodding, Serenity began to release Endymion's  
hand and enter her room. But Endymion would not release  
her hand. Raising a puzzled brow, Serenity looked at  
Endymion as if to ask why he was not letting go of her.  
Letting out a sigh, Endymion said, "Gomen nasai,  
Princess. Um...could I stay with you for a little bit?"  
Using his free hand to rub his neck nervously, Endymion  
continued, stuttering. "It's just that...ano...well, I  
am still upset and I like talking to you. You're the only  
one who I feel comfortable talking to about these things  
and..." Serenity placed a quieting finger on Endymion's  
lips. Laughing silently, Serenity tugged at Endymion's  
arm and all but dragged him into her cabin.  
A pair of sharp eyes caught the entire exchange.  
Narrowing their eyes, the figure hidden in the shadows  
hissed, "Well, well, Princess. You continue to bewitch  
the prince. Use your time wisely, Princess. For soon,  
you shall be parted from Endymion."  
  
*Main Cabin*  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" roared the king.  
The spy nodded his head. "Hai, your highness. The  
girl dragged the prince into her quarters."  
The king shook his head. "Show me where they are!"  
The spy bowed and turned to lead the king to the  
room. A evil grin, hidden from view, spread on his face.  
Once the king got involved, there would be no way that  
girl would be able to stay with Endymion. The little  
brat was trying to enchant his highness and perhaps take  
the crown. So long as he did his duty and prevented the  
occurrence, the king would reward him greatly for his  
loyal service.  
The king and his spy quickly made their way to  
Serenity's room. Motioning the spy to leave, the king  
then called a few guards to his side. With a nod of his  
head, the guards burst into the room, startling Endymion  
and Serenity and interrupting their conversation.  
"Otou-san!" exclaimed Endymion. He was shocked to see  
his father, apparently healthy, on board the ship. The  
initial shock over, Endymion realized that the guards had  
tied Serenity up with a rough rope. "What is the meaning  
of this? Release Princess at once!" The guards did not  
move, angering Endymion even more. He could see fear clearly  
in Serenity's eyes. Drawing his sword, Endymion growled,  
"By order of the prince, I demand you release her at once!"  
The king placed a stern hand upon Endymion's shoulder.  
"Halt your attack, my son. The guards are merely following  
my orders."  
Endymion whirled to look at his father. "What is going  
on, otou-san? I received notice that you were gravely ill.  
And why have you tied Princess up?"  
The king replied, "News of my illness was a small  
deception on my part, my son. I needed to get you on board  
the ship. As for the girl, reports are that she has bewitched  
you. She schemes for a marriage to you, the crown prince. As  
king, I cannot allow such a travesty to occur."  
Sheathing his sword, Endymion tried to beg with his  
father. "Princess has not bewitched me, otou-san. She is  
innocent, I promise."  
The king laughed. "My spies tell me that she is the  
reason why you continue to refuse the engagement to Princess  
Katarina. I am merely trying to help break you from her spell,  
my son."  
Endymion shook his head. "Otou-san, Princess is not a  
witch nor has she placed a spell upon me. The reason why I  
continue to refuse the engagement is because I do not know  
the princess. I do not wish to marry a stranger. Onegai,  
Otou-san, release Princess. She is just an innocent bystander."  
Raising an eyebrow, the king looked at his son. After a  
long moment, he nodded and the guards released Serenity.  
Endymion looked at Serenity and tried to reassure her with  
a look.  
"We have much to discuss, my son," said the king.  
"Hai, otou-san," said Endymion in a quiet tone. He had a  
feeling that this was a conversation that he was not going to  
enjoy.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Serenity lay upon her bed, remembering Endymion's words  
from the night before.  
'Father wants me to wed a princess from a neighboring  
kingdom. I have refused. But he says that unless I agree to  
at least meet with the princess, he will have you taken away  
and placed on the streets.'  
'We will reach the shores of the other kingdom tonight.  
I have agreed to meet with the princess in the morning. But I  
cannot marry a woman I do not know, Princess.'  
'Princess, I would rather marry you...'  
'Princess, I would rather marry you...'  
Those words rang over and over again in Serenity's head.  
She clutched a pillow to her chest happily. Endymion was  
already meeting with the princess. She was sure that he would  
come any moment into her room and say that he was not going to  
marry that other princess.  
'And then, Endymion shall ask me to be his bride!' She  
giggled happily. How she loved her handsome, kind, wonderful  
prince of the land.  
Sitting up, Serenity looked at her reflection in the  
mirror. Her cheeks were a becoming rosy pink and her blue  
eyes twinkled with happiness. 'I should fix my hair before  
Endymion returns. I must looked like a princess when he  
arrives,' she thought.  
At the vanity, Serenity picked up the heavy silver  
brush and a hand mirror. Tilting the other mirror so that  
she could examine the back of her hair, she began to brush  
the long golden strands. She wished she had her voice so  
that she could shout her joy to the world. Smiling, she  
continued to gently brush the snarls out of her hair.  
Suddenly, her door flew open and an ecstatic Prince  
Endymion entered. Serenity greeted his grin with a smile.  
"Guess what, Princess! Princess Katarina is the girl  
that saved my life after my ship was destroyed in a storm.  
I never thought that I would meet her again," he said, still  
grinning.  
Confusion hit Serenity. Was she not the one who had  
saved Endymion after the terrible storm? Did he mean the two  
legged creature with brown hair that had arrived after she  
left?  
Not noticing Serenity's confusion, Endymion continued  
to prattle on. "I am so happy. Listen to the citizens rejoice!"  
Endymion opened a window and sounds drifted in of people  
shouting. "The royal announcement has just been released.  
Katarina and I shall wed in a fortnight."  
Shock ripped Serenity apart. Katarina and I? Endymion  
was going to wed another? This could not be happening...surely  
she was dreaming. This was a horrible nightmare. But the sight  
of her beloved happily looking out the window, telling her the  
plans for the wedding were right in front of her, daring her  
to deny the truth. Her hands grew numb and the brush and mirror  
crashed upon the floor. But the sound of the mirror cracking  
was drowned out by the roar of the crowd and the screeches of  
fireworks from outside.  
  
*Royal Ship*  
  
Night had fallen. All of the sailors were busy talking  
cheerily about the wonderfully extravagant royal wedding that  
had occurred that day. They passed around tankards of ale,  
happy that the royal couple had been so kind to provide them  
with drinks. As they laughed and talked, no one noticed the  
solitary figure at the bow of the ship.  
Serenity let the wind whip her face, not caring as hairs  
flew into her eyes. She was numb, completely dead inside. That  
morning Endymion and Katarina had wed. Now the royal couple  
and herself were on the way back to Endymion's kingdom.  
'Alright child. One more thing. My magic requires a  
sacrifice of the user. You are willing to leave all that you  
know for a man. But if this man should wed another, the morning  
after the ceremony will seal your fate. Upon the very next  
sunrise, you will become foam.'  
Serenity shivered, but not from the cold. Beryl had  
warned her, had even tried to persuade her not to make the  
bargain. But Serenity had stubbornly insisted upon the potion.  
Now, Endymion had indeed wed another and upon the next sunrise,  
Serenity would die. Tears slowly fell from her face and into  
the waters below. She was going to die, away from her family,  
in a land that was not of her birth, and without the love of  
the man she had given up everything for.  
'Serenity,' called a familiar voice.  
Serenity jerked her head up and scanned the waters. There,  
in the quiet waters, bobbed the heads of her sisters.  
'Minna,' cried Serenity. 'Oh minna, what are you doing  
here?'  
'We felt your pain, Serenity-hime,' thought Haruka.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Rei asked, 'Did he wed another, Serenity-chan?'  
Serenity's painful mental sob was answer enough.  
Hotaru gave Serenity a mental hug. 'Daijobu, onee-chan!  
You don't have to stay up there. We found a way to turn you back  
into a mermaid!' She poked Ami's shoulder. 'Ami-onee-chan...'  
Ami looked up at Serenity and called, 'Catch!' and threw  
an object up toward the ship. Serenity caught the metal object  
but could not quite see clearly due to her tears. Wiping her  
eyes on a handkerchief, she was finally able to see that the  
object was a knife of sorts.  
'I don't understand,' Serenity said as she glanced at her  
sisters. Suddenly, she gasped, 'Minna! Your hair! What happened?'  
All eight of her sisters' beautiful long hair had been roughly  
shorn short.  
Michiru's quiet thoughts calmed her sister. 'Daijobu,  
Serenity-chan. Beryl allowed us to use our hair in exchange for  
the way to bring you back home.'  
Mentally giggling, Minako fingered her short hair. 'It  
will grow back, Serenity-baka. Don't be so worried!' Everyone  
gave a small smile at that.  
Setsuna said, 'The blade in your hand is your way back  
to us, Serenity-chan.'  
'How,' asked Serenity as she looked at the sharp blade.  
Makoto replied, 'Beryl created that blade with her magic.  
You must use it to pierce the heart of your aisuru and spread  
the blood upon your legs.'  
Serenity gasped in horror. Stab Endymion? The one she  
loved?  
Rei, sensing Serenity's dread, spoke up. 'You must,  
Serenity-chan. When dawn breaks, you will perish and become  
sea foam. You must kill Endymion before then!'  
'We could not let that happen,' cried Makoto. All the  
mermaids nodded.  
'Onegai, Serenity-chan,' pleaded Haruka.  
Michiru thought, 'Return to us, Serenity!'  
'Mother misses you greatly,' added Setsuna.  
'I miss you, Serenity-onee-chan,' cried Hotaru.  
Serenity looked at her sisters. They had given up one  
of their most cherished possessions, their hair, in order to  
give her this chance. How could she not do as they said and  
let their sacrifice go to waste? They were doing this for her.  
Gripping the knife tightly, Serenity closed her eyes and  
nodded. 'I will, minna. I will return to you.'  
Minako gave Serenity a sad smile. 'I know how much he  
means to you, Serenity. Demo you will die unless you return  
to the sea.'  
'Have strength little sister,' added Ami. 'We will  
await your return to the sea.' With that, Serenity watched as  
her eight sisters re-submerged into the murky waters. Gripping  
the knife tightly, Serenity turned toward the ship's quarters.  
Gathering her courage, she slipped quietly past the occupied  
sailors and went down the stairs.  
Even though all the passengers save one were sound  
asleep aboard the royal wedding ship, the night was far  
from peaceful. As the ocean rolled beneath the ship, the  
wooden vessel creaked ever so slightly. Serenity glided on  
bare feet over the wooden floor of the ship as silently as  
she could but her long gown made the tiniest of whispers as  
it dragged along the ground, as if it was trying to keep her  
from committing the act. But there would be no stopping  
Serenity tonight. The Fates conspired to keep her approach  
unnoticed by her victim. Finally, her goal was in sight: the  
royal bridal bed. Holding her breath, Serenity stealthily  
drew back the curtain with a shaking arm.  
'Kuso...' she thought. When she had drawn back the  
curtain, the moonlight had spilled onto his sleeping face.  
She bit her lip, praying that Endymion would not awaken. If  
he did, she would not have to wait until the morning sunrise  
to die. Endymion would kill her with one stroke of his sword.  
After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, Serenity  
quietly let out the breath that she had been holding.  
'Soon, minna. I shall return to you soon.' Serenity  
thought as she looked down upon Endymion's face. 'Aisuru...  
how I wish I was the woman next to you.' Serenity spared a  
quick glance at Katarina, Endymion's bride, who was sleeping  
with a gentle snore on the other side of the bed. 'Endymion,  
I truly do love you. Honto ne...' A solitary tear fell to it's  
quiet death onto the rough wood planks underneath Serenity's  
chilled feet. 'If only she hadn't appeared. Demo I suppose I  
cannot blame her for marrying the man I love.' The dimming  
moonlight shook Serenity from her reverie. 'Shimatta! The sun  
is almost up.' Her normally rosy face drained of color. She  
gathered up her strength and resolve. Tightening her bloodless  
hand around the knife's handle, Serenity raised her arm,  
preparing to strike. So close...once she spilled the blood of  
Endymion's heart, she would be able to go home.  
The arm Serenity had raised above her head began to  
tremble in fright. 'Iie, I can do this. I MUST do this. My  
sisters, they have given up so much to give me this one last  
chance. Now is not the time to let them down.' Lowering her  
treacherous arm, Serenity clenched both her hands around the  
handle. Again, she raised the blade, positioning it right  
above Endymion's heart, and got ready to strike. But before  
she could kill the man that she loved, he shifted in his  
sleep, turning his head so that Serenity could see his face.  
With a silent moan of despair, Serenity dropped her arms and  
hung her head in defeat. Breathing ragged, she looked at her  
hands with disbelieving eyes.  
'Iie. I cannot. No matter what happens to me, I will  
not defile my love in such a manner. If I kill him, I kill  
my very soul.' Thus the matter concluded. Serenity looked at  
Endymion's restless face. He was having a nightmare from the  
looks of his frightened face and wild thrashing. At first,  
Serenity was alarmed that Katarina would be awakened from her  
slumber by him but one look at the large bed assuaged her  
fears. Katarina was all the way on the other side of the bed,  
as if she was trying to move herself as far as physically  
possible from her new husband. 'No matter,' Serenity thought.  
'Soon she shall love Endymion and make him a good wife.'  
Returning her gaze to him, Serenity gave him a wistful smile.  
Much like their first meeting, she lovingly brushed the bangs  
from his face. Immediately his thrashing stopped and Endymion's  
face relaxed into a more peaceful position. Seeing him in such  
a happy repose, she could not help herself. Serenity placed a  
gentle kiss upon Endymion's lips, letting all her love express  
itself in her one act.  
'Sayonara, aisuru. With all my heart and soul did I love  
you. Demo in the end, it was not enough. I was not deserving of  
your love for I almost destroyed you to save myself. May your  
future be protected by the Goddess Selene herself.' Gazing one  
last time upon his handsome face, Serenity could not stop the  
tears from falling. She fled the bridal chamber before her shaking  
frame gave out to her overwhelming sorrow. On swift feet, she  
almost flew to the bow of the ship. Serenity turned her deep blue  
eyes toward the horizon. The sky had already begun to lighten to a  
blood red hue as the sun began to rise. Very soon, her existence on  
this world would be over. She glanced at the sleek knife in her  
hand. Her only chance at survival. All she had to do was to stab  
him... Serenity shook her golden head. 'Iie. I could never betray my  
love like that. Despite all that has happened, I still love him. Even  
though he wed another and my heart shattered, my love will still  
remain. When dawn breaks, I will become sea foam. And yet, as foam  
upon the waves, I can still aid my prince on his voyages.' Releasing  
the knife, Serenity watched without regret as the deadly blade fell  
into the ocean. Upon contact with the water, the magical knife  
dissolved and released it's power. As the deal was broken and the  
sacrifices returned to the sisters, a bright glow briefly lit up the  
early morning sky.  
Eight heads deep underwater jerked up at the sudden  
disturbance in the sea. Eight pair of eyes searched for the source  
and then watched in dismay as the bright glow came toward them and  
restored the long hair of eight people.  
'She has made her choice: death.' thought Setsuna as  
her magenta eyes filled with tears. She tore her gaze from the  
bright glow and tried to comfort Hotaru as best as she could  
despite her own grief. Sobbing, Minako collapsed, her body too  
shocked to be able to support her.  
Emerald eyes flashing in anger, Makoto clenched her  
fist. "Kisama! That no-good pig! She loved him! With all her  
heart and soul, she loved him. She gave up everything to be  
with him, her home, her family. And this is how he repays her.  
Marrying another, throwing her love away like trash, and  
condemning our imouto to death. I swear I will kill that...  
that..." But before Makoto could finish her vow of revenge,  
Ami placed a gentle hand onto her sister's shoulder.  
Sorrowfully, Ami shook her head.  
"Iie, Mako-chan. Serenity..." Ami bit her lip but  
suppressed her sadness long enough to say, "...she would not  
want you to kill him. After all, he is her aisuru."  
Michiru threw her arms around Haruka as she mourned  
Serenity. There was no response from Haruka. Her eyes never  
took their gaze off the ship above them. The ship that her  
beloved sister was on. It was a ship that had taken her away  
from Haruka. Now, the ship before her eyes had brought her  
Serenity back to her, only to separate them once more in  
death. Her cold and pale lips parted just barely enough for  
Haruka to whisper one word: "Serenity."  
Rei could not believe it. 'Iie...Serenity no baka'  
she thought. "IIIIIIEEEEE!" Her tortured scream could be heard  
throughout the vast ocean. From noble born to beggar, each  
citizen of the sea learned upon hearing that scream that  
their beloved princess was lost to them. The entire kingdom  
began to wail and cry, each soul already missing their warm and  
loving princess. Rei knew none of this as she swam as fast as  
she could toward the ship. All she knew was that she had to see  
Serenity, had to tell her how much she loved her. The others,  
seeing Rei take off for the ship, began swimming after her. Each  
woman clasped the hands of her neighbors. They had spent their  
lives together and together they would say farewell to Serenity.  
At the bow of the ship, Serenity could hear her  
sister's scream. Bowing her head, Serenity let her  
crystalline tears to fall to the water below. 'Gomen  
nasai...honto ne, gomen nasai minna. Minna I love each and  
everyone of you as much as I love him. I would do everything  
in my power if one of you were in danger. Demo I cannot betray  
my heart to save myself. I cannot do as you all have asked of  
me. I will not kill my aisuru.' On unsteady legs, Serenity  
climbed onto the railing to greet the rising sun. 'Sayonara  
minna. Setsuna, Ami, Hotaru, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Makoto,  
Rei...I love you all. Okaa-san, gomen nasai for causing you so  
much sadness. I hope you know how much I regret hurting you.  
Arigato Beryl for granting my wish. Without you, I never would  
have found love.'  
Serenity slowly removed her hairpin, the pearl that had  
allowed her the chance to meet her prince, and placed it on the  
rail next to her. With it, she left another gift, hoping that  
one day he would understand. Painstakingly, she loosened the ties  
that held her hair in the twin buns on her head, letting her hair  
fall to her feet. Even during her preparation, the sun continued  
it's murderous path up the horizon. It's golden rays peeked out  
just over the line where ocean and sky met. Crimson and orange  
colored the sky. If the situation were different, it would  
have been the dawning of a gloriously beautiful day. As it was,  
it was the herald of the death of a princess.  
  
*Moments Earlier*  
  
When the light from the blade exploded into the ocean,  
some rays entered the royal bedchamber. Normally, the bed  
curtains would have kept the sleeping occupants undisturbed.  
But since Serenity did not think to move the curtains back to  
their original position, the light headed directly toward  
Endymion's sleeping eyes. He awoke with a jolt. Endymion  
blinked to clear his eyes of sleep. Unease...danger...  
sadness...regret...and goodbye? What were these feelings  
running through his heart? Endymion turned his head toward  
his bride. Katarina was still deep in slumber; the strange  
light had not disturbed her rest. Endymion gave a little smile  
of satisfaction. There was no danger present to him nor his  
wife. But why did he still feel ill at ease? It was early  
morning. The entire ship full of people should have all been  
sleeping after last night's revelry in celebration of his  
wedding. There should be no reason why he felt this way.  
Unless...  
"Princess." Endymion whispered. Throwing off the  
covers, Endymion grabbed his sword, not caring that he was only  
dressed in his black sleeping attire and not his armor. Only  
when he was sure that his princess was safe could Endymion  
finally return to bed. He headed toward her room on the ship.  
Raising an eyebrow at the still closed door, he knocked softly  
and said in a soft voice, "Princess? Are you awake?" Upon  
receiving no answer, he knocked again, louder. "Princess, I am  
sorry for waking you, demo I wanted to make sure everything was  
ok." Still no answer.  
Endymion frowned. Princess usually was a very light  
sleeper. In the past, when the pressure of being the heir to the  
throne got too much for him and he needed to talk to someone who  
would listen, Endymion would walk toward her door and she would  
have opened it just prior to his knock. After the first time,  
Endymion assumed that Princess somehow could feel his pain and  
knew that he would be coming to speak to her. Now, Endymion knew  
the feelings of danger were somehow connected to Princess. He  
had knocked twice and she had still not answered.  
"Gomen nasai Princess demo I am going to open the door."  
With that said, Endymion turned the doorknob and stepped into  
Princess's room. Peering into the faintly lit room, Endymion  
expected to see Princess's sleeping form in the bed or even an  
angry Princess glaring at him for his intrusion. But neither  
scene greeted Endymion. Instead an empty bed, still unslept in,  
presented itself to his eyes. Gasping, Endymion could feel icy  
claws of fear latch onto his heart. 'Where could she be? If she  
isn't in her room, then where else on the ship would Princess  
go?' Endymion thought as quickly as he could in his panicked  
state. 'The bow. Princess loves to look at the ocean.' Running  
towards the stairs to the upperdeck, Endymion tried to figure  
out why Princess was out there at such an early time. 'Perhaps  
she was restless after last's night celebration. Silly me. I  
should not be so worried. Princess is probably fine and she'll  
have a good laugh at my expense when she finds out how illogical  
I was. I am a married man now. I should not be so rash.'  
Finally making his way to the first deck, Endymion  
squinted at the sudden brightness of the barely dawning sun. In  
a few seconds, Endymion's eyes finally adjusted. Scanning the  
rest of the ship, he finally turned his eyes toward the bow.  
And promptly froze. 'Kami-sama...'  
Endymion began to shout. "Princess, what in the world  
are you doing, standing on the railing. It is too dangerous. Do  
not panic, Princess. I will be there shortly to help you. Do not  
make any sudden moves or you might fall." Even as he said the  
words, Endymion continued to make his way toward the bow. Mid-deck,  
when Endymion could see Serenity again, he scanned the railing,  
hoping that his princess would still be there, safe and sound.  
Serenity had turned her head back toward him, her long blonde  
tresses gently billowing behind her in the soft sea breeze. Her  
sapphire eyes were drowning in tears, tears that fell heedlessly  
past her hands, which were clasped to her chest. Her white gown  
flew out behind her body, making Endymion think that he was seeing  
a heartbroken angel. But it was her eyes that made his heart stop  
beating for a moment. In them, he could see her love for him, a  
love so deep that it defied all bounds. But in the very same pair  
of eyes, he could see a horrifying determination. 'Iie!' his heart  
screamed as Endymion redoubled his effort to reach the bow. He had  
finally reached the top deck. In just twenty-five strides, Princess  
would be safe in his arms. Just eighteen more...  
Serenity turned her eyes back toward the horizon.  
'Kami-sama. Why did he have to awaken? Why do you torture my  
heart so? It is too late, aisuru. The morning sun is almost fully  
arisen. Strange, all this time I have been human, I have not yet  
seen a full sunrise. At least I shall die with this remarkable  
sight before my eyes. And you, aisuru. I shall die knowing that  
I still had a small place in your heart, enough for you to hear  
my prayers. It is to you that I say my last goodbye. Arigato for  
your love, aisuru. You shall always have my heart even if I do  
not have yours.'  
"Princess, onegai. Do not stand there. Onegai, come down.  
You are scaring me," Endymion pleaded. Just ten more...  
Serenity shook her head sadly. Closing her eyes to block  
out the sight of Endymion's tortured expression, Serenity leaned  
forward and began her descent into the ocean.  
"Iie!"  
The words were ripped from his very soul. Not five strides  
away from her, Endymion watched in horror as Serenity began to fall  
into the ocean. Blindly, Endymion leaned on the railing and looked  
toward the ocean. His princess, his best friend, fell slowly toward  
the sea, like a dove with broken wings falling out of the sky. With  
a splash, Serenity entered the arms of her birthplace, her home.  
'Otou-san, Okaa-san, minna...I have returned. I am home  
again.' Those were Serenity's last thoughts. A small smile of  
contentment graced her face, her hands still clasped in prayer.  
Finally the sun fully arose from the horizon, sending it's warm  
rays toward the water. Golden light bathed her body, making it  
seem as if she were made of sunlight itself. Then, slowly,  
Serenity's form began to disintegrate, becoming a part of the  
water that had given her life. Gentle bubbles of rosy pink began  
to release her essence to heaven.  
Endymion placed a death grip on the railing. She was gone.  
Just like that. He had been so close that he could smell the scent  
of flowers from her hair. If he had reached out quicker, his hand  
would have brushed against her glorious golden hair. But he was  
too late. Princess was gone. Endymion slowly turned his head to  
look at the railing, where he had last seen her. In the morning  
sunlight, Endymion finally noticed a pair of glimmering objects  
on the railing. Picking them up, he stared at them in shock. A  
beautiful white flower with the faintest hint of pink and a large  
pearl in the middle. It was the hairpin that Princess was so fond  
of, the one she was wearing when he had found her on the beach. But  
the second object puzzled him greatly. It was a pearlescent blue  
scale. Never in all of Endymion's years had he seen a scale so  
large. It must have come from a large creature. Endymion had no  
idea why Princess left him such a strange gift.  
The sound of quiet sobs reached Endymion's ears. At  
first, he thought they were his own but when he finally tore  
his eyes from Princess's gift, he was shocked to see eight  
heads just above the water's surface.  
"SERENITY! SERENITY!" the head with long black hair  
and purple highlights shouted. "Onegai...onegai, do not leave  
me all alone." If the morning hadn't been so quiet, Endymion  
might have missed the last sentence for the woman spoke in  
barely a whisper. The eight heads seemed to be engrossed in a  
spot where bright shimmering bubbles where floating out of  
the water. But Endymion cared not. All he knew was that these  
eight women might be able to save his Princess.  
"HEY! You down there. A friend of mine has just fallen  
overboard. Onegai save her!" Endymion's fist held the gifts  
Princess had left behind so tightly that the pin began to dig  
into his flesh. But he did not notice.  
At his shout, eight startled heads turned toward him.  
The one with flaxen hair and turquoise eyes merely glared at  
him as a blue-green haired woman stared at him in mute hatred.  
The woman with hair a shade lighter than Princess's began to sob  
again as did a young girl with short dark tresses. They were  
soon crying into the embrace of a woman with dark green hair.  
The woman with short blue hair merely ignored him as she quietly  
let her tears fall into the water. Wrapping her arms around  
the blue haired woman, the one who had shouted began to cry  
silently. Only the brown haired woman even acknowledged  
Endymion's words.  
"YOU! KISAMA!!!! MURDERER!!!!" Makoto screamed. Endymion,  
startled that someone would answer his plea to save Princess in  
such a manner, asked again.  
"I do not know why you accuse me of these deeds demo it  
is not important right now. Princess's life is in danger. Onegai  
save her! She might still be alive."  
Makoto gave a choked response. "Still alive?" She laughed  
bitterly. "You do not understand anything, human. She is dead.  
She was condemned to death the minute she met you. It is odd  
that you ask us to save her. We have been trying to save her and  
it is YOU that has destroyed our efforts. If it had not been for  
you, Serenity would never have left the ocean, never would have  
made that foolish pact with Beryl, never would have DIED." Makoto  
screamed the last word as tears fell unceasingly down her face.  
Endymion reeled back. "Dead? My fault? Who is this  
Serenity? I assure you, miss, that I do not know a Serenity." At  
this, the eight women shot accusing glares at him.  
The youngest one spoke this time. "Hai, ignorant man.  
You did not know Serenity. To you, she was just another pretty  
face. You called her your friend, a woman you could talk to about  
anything. She hid nothing from you, showing you how much she  
loved you, if not in words then in actions. Demo it was not  
enough, now was it? You married a girl you did not know, the one  
you thought had saved you, the one your father approved of just  
because of her status in society. Iie, you know nothing of  
Serenity. You know not of her giving heart, of how she told us  
that you were her one true love. Hai, Serenity is this Princess  
you speak of. The princess of the sea who you condemned to an  
eternal existence as foam." At this point, Hotaru's sorrow had  
become to much for her to continue. She turned away from  
Endymion's shocked countenance and stared once more at the  
bubbles drifting toward the sky. The rest of her sisters joined  
her in their silent vigil over Serenity's soul. All except for  
Rei. Turning her dead purple eyes to him, her gaze burned into  
his very soul.  
"She became human to be with you. She loved you without  
question, forsaking her heritage to be with you. What made you  
deserving of her love? You did not even see her true self. And  
now, because of you, I have lost the one I love most. I hope that  
your life will forever be as hollow and empty as my own." Rei  
stared at Endymion for a moment longer and then moved to rejoin  
her sisters. Accusingly, the sunlight glinted off of Rei's tail  
and struck his eyes. It was then that Endymion finally realized  
that the eight women were not human but mermaids. With a gasp,  
Endymion finally remembered...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Endymion hit the water with a loud splash. He was in agony.  
Whatever had hit him in the head had hit hard. Fighting to stay  
conscious, Endymion tried to swim to the surface of the ocean. But  
his body was in no condition to comply. Slowly, Endymion could feel  
himself sinking deeper and deeper. 'Am I going to die?' Stopping  
his struggling, Endymion allowed himself to grow still.  
However, before Endymion was about to be forced to breathe  
in a lung full of water, a shining object in the far edge of his  
vision made him turn around. There, in front of him, was a heavenly  
sight. 'Surely it is an angel coming to take me from this life.'  
he thought just before he passed out.  
The angel had long hair the color of pure gold. Her worried  
deep blue eyes had peered into Endymion's own. Swimming behind the  
now unconscious man, Serenity struggled against his weight to pull  
him back up to the surface. Once she broke through the water, she  
lifted the man's head and kept it above water. Serenity swam as  
best she could against the beating of the storm as she made her way  
toward the beach.  
When the sun shone brightly after the passing storm,  
Serenity was finally able to study her rescued human. He had hair  
as dark as the trenches in the ocean floor. His face was tan, as  
if he spent a lot of time in the sun. How she envied him for that.  
The man was built well with strong muscles and a healthy heart.  
At first, Serenity was terrified that the man had died because he  
had not awaken since he passed out in the water. She had placed  
her head on his chest, pressing her ear against his heart like  
Ami had taught her. A faint but steady heartbeat had rewarded her  
efforts. Although the man was no longer in danger, Serenity wanted  
to make sure that he would receive help. She sat on the sand, half  
in the water and half out, watching his face as the sun dawned.  
Wanting to keep his head out of the waves that lapped at the beach,  
Serenity pulled herself alongside him and gently placed his head  
in her lap. With a cautious touch, Serenity carefully pushed his  
bangs from his face. 'What a handsome man.' she thought as she did  
so. Not knowing what else to do for the human, Serenity began to  
sing her favorite lullaby that her okaa-san sang to her when  
Serenity was young.  
Endymion groaned. His body felt like a practicing dummy  
after a sparring session and his head seemed to be twice it's  
normal size. He must be dead for he thought he had heard the  
singing of angels. Or, rather, an angel. Struggling to open his  
eyes, he realized that the singing had stopped and far-off bells  
could be heard ringing.  
Serenity panicked. The human had begun to wake but his  
heavy head was still on her lap, keeping her from escaping. Even  
worse, the bells she could hear in the distance could only mean  
that the human female school nearby had just released their  
mass of destroyers. Her sisters had seen them on a few occasions  
and warned her to avoid the land, describing the destroyers.  
They were females who would swarm the beach and throw rocks into  
the water, often hurting poor defenseless sea creatures. Or worse,  
they would lift their outer skin and begin to enter the water,  
flailing their strange appendages and scaring the fish nearby  
who were trying to find something to eat. She leaned her head  
closer to the human's face, her long hair and head effectively  
blocking out the sun. She had to get him to move his head.  
His eyes fluttered open and were immediately assaulted  
by the bright morning light. Wincing in pain, Endymion closed  
his eyes and tried to turn his head, but found it not on the  
hard ground but on a soft pillow. Cautiously opening his eyes  
again, he saw not the sky but the beautiful face of his savior.  
The sun reflected off her hair, masking it's color from him but  
he recognized one important feature. He smiled as her bright  
blue eyes greeted his dazed azure ones.  
"Onegai, I must ask you to remove your head from my  
lap." Serenity begged, anxious to leave before the horde  
reached the beach.  
Surprised, Endymion lifted his head abruptly. But the  
quick movement made him dizzy and he had to lie back down on  
the sand as he promptly passed out again. Serenity sighed but  
knew that the silly human would have help soon. Sliding back  
into the cool water, Serenity took one last look at the human  
as a brown haired female finally found him. Then, she dove deep  
into the water, swimming swiftly toward home.  
"Ano...daijobu?" Endymion opened his eyes to stare at  
a young brown-haired, brown-eyed woman. Before he slipped back  
into unconsciousness, he thought, "Princess."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Endymion's hand closed tightly over the flower and  
scale. The one mysterious figure that had saved him during the  
storm was wearing a hairpin, the very hairpin that Serenity wore  
when he first met her. Finally everything was painfully clear.  
She was the one who's presence calmed his fears all this time.  
It was her love that comforted him during the past year. Tears  
began to well up in his eyes. He who never cried, even when his  
mother died, began to cry for the woman who loved him so much  
but whose name he did not even know until now. He had finally  
realized that he had found his soul mate.  
  
Only it was too late.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A five year old Endymion snuggled deeper under the  
covers. "Ne, okaa-san. What is a soul mate?"  
Sitting on a chair next to his bed, Endymion's mother  
looked at her son in surprise. She had hair the color of  
midnight and warm emerald eyes. Her face was smooth, unmarred  
by any lines. "Soul mate? Where did you hear that term  
Endymion?"  
Blinking his sleepy blue eyes in confusion, Endymion  
replied, "Sensei was reading me an old story and he called the  
prince and princess who fell in love soul mates. Is that a bad  
thing okaa-san? I don't want to get sensei in trouble, okaa-san.  
I asked him to read me that story so it's my fault."  
Smiling indulgently, Endymion's mother playfully  
ruffled Endymion's head. "My little mamoru, always protecting  
others. Iie, it is not a bad thing to be soul mates. Quite the  
opposite darling. A soul mate is the other half of you. They  
complete you. Until you meet them, you are but half a soul.  
Your soul mate knows you more than you know yourself. They can  
understand your every dream, feeling and wish. They often know  
what you are thinking even before you think it. A soul mate  
comforts you when you are sad and rejoices when you are happy."  
Endymion yawned. "Sounds wonderful, okaa-san. Do I have  
a soul mate?" His mother peered seriously into her young son's  
eyes.  
"Hai my little mamoru. Everyone has a soul mate,  
including you. Demo many people do not realize that they have  
found their soul mate until it is too late. Do not make the  
same mistake, Endymion. When you find your soul mate, protect  
her, cherish her and love her. Only then can you be happy."  
Turning down the oil lamp by the bed, she stood up to leave.  
"Okaa-san," Endymion said, sleepily.  
"Hai?"  
"Don't worry okaa-san. I will be a good boy and find my  
soul mate. And when I do, I will protect her like you said."  
Smiling, Endymion's mother gave her now sleeping son a kiss on  
the forehead.  
"I certainly hope so, Endymion, my little mamoru."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
He had failed both Serenity and his mother. How he wished  
he could have changed things, that he realized the truth sooner.  
But wishing would not change reality. Endymion cradled Serenity's  
gifts in his palm as he cried, a single word repeating in his  
mind:  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
  
*A month later*  
  
A translucent form hovered over the water, watching a  
ship with a familiar royal emblem being loaded for a diplomatic  
voyage. Its eyes peered sadly at the ship, remembering things  
from not so long ago. Suddenly, another form appeared behind  
the first and put its ghostly hand on the other's shoulder.  
'Daughter. You know that you do not have to do this.  
Beryl took pity on you and released you from the contract  
after your death.' Poseidon said.  
Serenity turned her head and looked at her father.  
'Iie, father. I must. Only this way can I watch over my  
aisuru.' She hugged her father as tears filled her eyes once  
last time. Poseidon smiled sadly at his beloved daughter.  
'Serenity, I shall not stop you. May Selene shine down  
upon you as you grace my oceans.' He gave her a kiss on the  
cheek and then disappeared. Serenity turned once more and  
gazed longingly at the lone figure at the bow. Sighing,  
she allowed her form to shimmer and, at long last, she  
joined the water and became sea foam.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As the ship pulled out of the docks, Endymion peered  
into the horizon. Ever since that day, the day his heart broke,  
he had spent every moment of his time doing something, anything  
to keep the vision of Serenity's crying face from his mind. He  
told Katarina that he could never love her and walked out of her  
life. His father kept telling him that no matter how he felt  
about Katarina, an heir still had to be produced. But the king's  
words fell on deaf ears. Endymion refused share his bed...his  
life...his heart with anyone. Once his father was dead, Endymion  
would choose his own heir. Perhaps Artemis and Luna's son would  
do. The tiny lad was very smart and considerate. After all, it  
was the least he could do to repay the two. Both Luna and Artemis  
had loved Serenity like a daughter and when they learned of her  
death, Luna had fallen into a life threatening illness. Only with  
Artemis's constant care did she recover. But the light in both  
their eyes had died. Only the knowledge that their family still  
needed them kept the two going.  
Endymion leaned on the railing at the bow of the ship.  
Upon every voyage he would stand there, staring out into the  
horizon. He never spoke a word to anyone beyond what was  
necessary. The entire crew knew the cause of their prince's  
sudden change in temperament and sympathized. Sometimes the  
ocean could be a cruel master, taking the lives of loved ones  
without reason. They could only let their liege mourn for his  
beloved alone.  
'Aisuru...' A warm breeze enveloped Endymion. 'This  
feels familiar, almost like a warm embrace.' His eyes scanned  
the water for the cause. 'I have not felt this way since...  
since...' His heart gave a painful jolt. Was he seeing things?  
There stood Serenity, her form barely able to be seen, floating  
over the water in the white gown he had given her as a gift.  
But before Endymion could call out her name, Serenity's form  
shimmered and disappeared.  
'Iie...come back. Onegai come back aisuru,' Endymion's  
heart cried. Frantic, his eyes searched the water. When the  
ship reached the spot Endymion had seen Serenity, he peered  
into the water, trying to discover where his love had vanished  
to. But the only thing Endymion could see on the water was a  
strangely beautiful foam.  
'Foam? On the ocean?' he thought. His heart sank. Again  
he had lost her. Or had he? As Endymion stared at the foam, he  
felt the unfamiliar sensation of being loved. 'Aishiteru,'  
Serenity's voice rang in his mind. Realization hit him and  
Endymion gave a small smile. His soul would never be whole again  
during his lifetime but he could always hope to join her after  
his death. Until then, Serenity would guide his journeys as foam  
upon the waves.  
  
Translations:  
aishiteru- I love you  
aisuru- beloved  
ano- um...  
arigato gozaimasu- thank you  
daijobu- I'm fine/It's ok  
doushite- why?  
gomen nasai- I'm sorry  
hai- yes  
hime- princess  
honto ne- really  
iie- no  
imoutou- little sister  
kami- god  
kaze- wind  
kuso- curse word  
mesume- daughter  
minna- everyone  
nani- what  
okaa-san- mother  
onee-chan- older sister  
onegai- please  
otou-san- father  
shimatta- curse word  
watashi wa- I am  
  
Author Notes:  
Oye oye...way long! But this way, it's in one nice file.  
Any mistakes are cuz I'm too lazy to do spell check. Dedicated  
to my fellow TAFFy people. TAFF RULES!  
Until the next story...  
  
~The moonlight carries the message of love.~  
~Tsuki no hikari wa ai no message.~ 


End file.
